Azazel (Heaven's Sky)
|-|Silhouette= |-|Masked= |-|Unmasked= |-|Demonica= Azazel is a character created by Kamehameha1007. '''DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE IMAGES IN THIS ARTICLE. ALL CREDIT GOES TO THE ORIGINAL CREATORS. Summary Azazel is the ultimate Antagonist of Heaven's Sky. He is a manipulative Demon King originating from Hel, sealed away long ago by Yosutebito Kyūseishu during his attempt to invade the "Human realm" (Universe), into a realm known as "Tartaros". Since his banishment, he was only able to cross over to the Human realm by detatching his conciousness from his physical being. Through this, he appeared as an apparition of a wandering traveller. He would gather four kids who had been struck by great misfortune - whether it be the loss of a loved one, or if they've been outcasted by society, etc. He would promise these children great power and fortune, convincing them to join his cause, even promising them that they will reach Heaven if they obey him. The children, still naive and young, formed a blood-pact with Azazel, becoming the organization known as Blood Cross. Now, Azazel waits in his realm, silently manipulating events from behind the scenes, with the sole intention of escaping Tartaros. Appearance Azazel is lean, incredibly tall young man who appears to be in his early 20's, judging from his voice. He is extremely tall, standing at 8 feet. He dons a black, hooded cloak, and a black cape that drapes to the floor. On his face, he wears a black mask that only reveal his blood-reng eyes. When his mask and cloak are destroyed by Lumen, his pale, snow-white skin is revealed. He has short, black hair that reaches the bottom of his neck. and a sadistic smile is almost always plastered onto his face. He has a black shirt and pants. In his Demonica, Azazel's Divinity forms to appear as black, feathered wings. When he is in his Alpha Demonica, his skin becomes pitch-black, and his finger tips become sharp claws. He sprouts wings from his back, two, forward-pointing horns portrude from his head, and a red, glowing Alpha symbol appears on his forehead. Personality Azazel posses an extremely manipulative and conniving personality, tempting those who have been struck by misfortune with promises of power, or even the chance to go to Heaven. In battle, Azazel becomes extremely sadistic, often toying with his opponents, or even torturing them. When he achieves his Alpha Demonica form, Azazel gains what can only be described as a suicidal overconfidence, claiming that he has "Surpassed God himself". However, this overconfidence is what lead to his defeat in his battle with Lumen. Personal Statistics Origin: Heaven's Sky Name: 'Azazel, The Fallen Angel, The Demon King '''Classification: '''Demon King '''Alignment: '''Evil '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unkown, but well over 1 million years old '''Date of Birth: '''Unknown '''Height: '''8'0" '''Weight: '''288 lbs '''Affiliation: '''The Bloodcross, Hel, Himself Powers and Statistics [[Tiering System|'Tier]]: 11-C '| At least '''6-A '| '5-C '| '5-B '''initially, At least '''3-C '''by the end '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Genius Level Martial Artist, Void Manipulation, Umbrakinesis, Illusion Manipulation, Energy Conversion, Energy Absorption, Portal Creation (Briefly), Durability Negation, Mind Manipulation, Immunity to Mind Manipulation, Intangibility with Shadow Step, Regeneration (High-Low and Mid-Godly), Non-Corporeal being, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Soul Manipulation [[Attack Potency|'''Attack Potency]]: Point Level '''(Does not exist on the physical plane - Only exists as a disembodied conciousness. Cannot make contact with with the physical realm) | At least 'Continent Level '(Superior to Lumen), 'Ignores Durability '''with Void Aura | '''Moon Level '(Created an attack sufficient enough to annihilate Earth's moon, fought on par with Yosubite), 'Ignores Durability '''with Void Aura | '''Planet Level '''initially (Destroyed Earth), At least '''Galaxy Level '''by the end (Matched Lumen initially, but ultimately overpowered him. The energy output in his clash with Lumen was enough to destroy and recreate AVALON-6, a galaxy ~12M light years in diameter. Erased several Galaxies in his fight with Lumen), '''Ignores Durability '''with Void Aura [[Speed|'Speed]]: Below Average '(Is a non-corperal being - does not exist on the physical plane) | '''FTL+ '(Slightly faster than Lumen) | 'MFTL+ '(Faster than Lumen in his Cosmica form) | 'MFTL+ '''initially (Dodged an attack that came from the other side of the Solar System), '''MFTL+ '''by the end (Kept up with Omega Cosmica Lumen, dodged several of his attacks) [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength]]: Below Average '| '''Class T '| '''Class P | Class Z, Multi-Stellar [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength']]: Class BH '| '''Class YJ '| '''Class XKJ, Galactic [[Durability|'Durability']]: Point Level '(Does not exist on the physical plane) | At least '''Continent Level '(Tanked several large country-busting blows from Lumen) | 'Moon Level '(Tanked blows from Cosmica Lumen, tanked blows from Yosubite) | Planet Level initially (On par with Omega Cosmica Lumen), 'Galaxy Level '''by the end (Shrugged off being kicked into a Galaxy by Lumen - the impact of Azazel smashing into the galaxy destroyed it), regeneration makes him hard to kill [[Range|'Range]]: None '''| '''Melee Range, Several Miles '''with Void Beam and Void Orbs | '''Melee Range, Several Miles '''with Void Beam and Void Orbs | '''Melee Range, Stellar 'initially with Void Beams and Void Orbs, '''Galactic '''by the end with Void Beams and Void Orbs '''Standard Equipment: '''None [[Intelligence|'Intelligence]]: Genius '(Superior to Lumen in hand-to-hand combat skills, master strategist and tactician, can come up with fighting styles that counter his opponent's one on the spot) '''Weakensses: '''He is a non-corporeal being in this state, thus he cannot make contact with the physical plane, and only appears as a projection | Azazel is extremely overconfident and sadistic, tending to play around with his foes rather than being focused on outright destroying them | Same as previous form | Displays a genuinely suicidal overconfidence, comparing himself to God '''Key: As a projection '| Physical Body |''' Demonica '''| Alpha Demonica''' Notable Attacks and Techniques: * Void Aura: '''Through his Aura, Azazel is able to manipulate the powers of the Void, or "nothingness", allowing him to project attacks that will erase anything they touch out of existance, in the form of beams, orbs, claws or even simple punches. ** '''Void Beam: '''Azazel fires a beam made from Void energy at his target. The beam erases any matter it touches out of existance. ** '''Void Orbs: '''Azazel can also create orbs of Void energy and throw them towards his enemies. ** '''Baphomet's Sunder: '''Azazel gathers an immense amount of Void energy in his hand, before striking his opponent, causing a massive pillar of Void energy to erupt. ** '''Baphomet's Claws: '''Azazel's Aura manifests in the form of claws around his hand. The claws can remove any matter they come in contact with, making them an extremely deadly melee weapon. ** '''Void Eater: '''Azazel's most powerful and deadly technique. He gathers an immense amount of Void energy in both of his hands, before clapping them together, creating a constantly expanding dome of Void energy, erasing anything it touches. * '''Demonica: '''Azazel's evolved form of his Void Divinity. He developed it to counter Lumen's Cosmica. In his Demonica form, Azazel's Divinity power, speed, precision, endurance, physical and mental strength are increased drastically. In this fonr, his Aura is so powerful, that just coming into contact with it can wipe something from existance completely. * '''Alpha Demonica: '''Azazel's final evolution of his Divinity. This form is achieved when Azazel is pushed to near death. Azazel claims that this form is the last remnant of Hades' will. In this form, Azazel's capabilities are even further increased, to the point where his power is incomparable to his previous forms. On top of this, his Aura directly effects the soul, slowly damaging it over time as long as his enemy is within the range of his Divinity aura. ** '''Alpha Void Beam: '''An immensely enhanced version of the Void Beam, able to erase planets and stars alike. ** '''Alpha Baphomet's Sunder: '''An immensely enhanced version of the Baphomet's Sunder technique. Able to collapse and entire galaxy, as seen when it was used in his penultimate clash against Lumen. ** '''Alpha Void Eater: '''The most powerful form of the Void Eater technique. Azazel performs it how he does with his regular Void Eater, only this time it requires a longer charge-up time. The resulting dome contains, as claimed by Azazel, "Enough energy to create a galaxy larger than Andromeda". ** '''Energy Conversion: '''Azazel is able to turn other energies into Alpha Void energy, allowing him to absorb it and restore his own energy. This technique requires direct contact with Azazel's hands in order to work. *** '''Nullification: '''Azazel is also able to nullify energy-based attacks that he cannot absorb. Like his energy conversion technique, this ability requires Azazel's hands to be in direct contact with the energy in order to nullify it. ** '''Destruction: Alpha Demonica is the polar opposite of Lumen's Omega Cosmica - As Lumen's Divinity is able to create, Azazel's Aura has the ability to destroy. Thus, his attacks not only erase his target's physical body, but their soul as well. * Mind Control: '''With his physical body, Azazel is able to transfer his Aura into others, essentially turning them into puppets. He used this to build an army of Aura-wielding soldiers. ** '''Mind Control Immunity: '''Azazel has a barrier of Aura consantly surrounding his brain, disallowing any sort of outside psychic of mental connections to be made. * '''Illusion Inducement: '''Azazel is able to induce illusions of his target's greatest disre, or worst fear. Can be broken with sufficiently strong mental strength. * '''Shadow Step: '''Azazel is able to become a shadow, allowing him to move around in an intangible state as long as there is light. The weakness of this ability is that he must expose at least half of his body in order to attack an opponent. * '''Non-Corporeal Being: '''As a projection, Azazel is simply a projection of his conciousness, thus he cannot be harmed, nor can he harm. * '''Regeneration: '''Azazel is able to recover from most flesh wounds and amputation of his arms and legs. In his Alpha Demonica, Azazel can regenerate as long as his soul remains intact. * '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics: '''Azazel's Aura boosts Azazel's speed, strength, stamina and durability are well beyond that of any human's. His physical strength and speed surpass any of the other antagonists of Heaven's Sky encountered before him. * '''Superhuman Senses: '''Azazel's hearing, sight, touch, smell and taste are all far beyond regular human capabilities, allowing him to percieve and counter an opponent's attack in an instant. * '''Vastly Enhanced Skill: '''Azazel's skill is far beyond that of even martial arts prodigies. He is able to successfully analyze and deduce his opponent's fighting style, tactics, possible stratergies, and abilities simply by witnessing his opponent demonstrate them, and formulate a statergy or fighting style of his own to counter his opponent. Trivia * Azazel often appears in Christian and Jewish mythology as a fallen angel. ** However, Azazel is regarded by most Christians as a scapegoat rite. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Demigods Category:Darkness Users Category:Void Users Category:Energy Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Illusionists Category:Mind Users Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Immortals Category:Tier 11 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Heaven's Sky